The Results Of Lonliness
by Raindrops Smile
Summary: 2am, late September, The Witch Princess is suffering from extreme lonliness and boredom! So, she sneaks out into town to cause mischief. But what she doesn't take into consideration is that the Wizard never sleeps.. WizardXWitch one-shot :


_::Hey! Guess what, I'm obsessed with Harvest Moon. ALL OF THEM! And I think it's time for me to make a fanfic ;)  
DISCLAIMER:: **I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**_

* * *

I hate being alone.. Maybe because I'm always alone.. There is nothing worse than loneliness. Especially at 2 am in a shadow-filled hut among the depths of Fugue forest.

I creaked the front door open slowly. I know I'm known for never coming out of my house, and no one has ever really seen me except for that farm girl, Hikari, and the Wizard who everyone thinks is just a fortune-teller, but I was desperate for entertainment. The bar was just closing, and by the time I got on my broom and flew out of the forest, everyone would be asleep. I snatched the rickety broom off of its hook and walked out into the dreary air of my mucky front yard. I tightened the bow on my neck and quickly re-charmed my broomstick to fly. I sat on it side-saddle and rose in the air to the top of the trees. The autumn leaves brushed lightly against the black heels on my feet as I flew over the dark forest.

After a few minutes I calmly ascended down into the ominous forest. I hid behind gate that led into Flute Fields until I was certain everyone was asleep. A gentle hush fell over the island as I levitated upward and continued on my way. I felt the crisp breeze run through my silver hair as I swiveled around the water mill, under the bridge, then through the hills leading into Harmonica town. It was fairly quiet and I gazed at all the buildings as each one casually flipped off their lights. This was my chance.

I didn't know exactly what to do first, but I was definitely going to cause some sort of mayhem! I couldn't wait to hear everyone's reactions ring through the land in the early morning!

First, I raced my shadow over to the tall lighthouse in the southwest corner of the beach. With faded moonlight as my only way to see, I fluttered to the top and slyly stepped off my broom, into the area where the light shone over the blue ocean. I winced and firmly shut my eyes before there was any permanent damage when the bulb turned and shone straight into my dark yellow eyes. After it turned away, I swiftly clasped my left hand on my broomstick and swung it towards the large light-source. It shattered and I jumped back to keep any shards from hitting me. I beat the thick side of my broomstick on the wall to knock out the pieces of glass while the light next to me lost its bright color.

Next, I glided over to dock just several yards away from the tower. Without even having to set foot on the wooden surface, I twisted my right wrist in a pivoting motion and chanted, suddenly a gold mist appeared over the dock and I clenched my fist. A few seconds later, the dock collapsed around me. The Fishery on the inside corner was still standing, but if anyone stepped out they would end up in the deep water below. I giggled to myself at the thought of someone simply walking out the front door and drowning. It reminded me of when Fugue forest had a flood and I couldn't even restock my food supply.

After this, I hovered over to the main street and hopped onto the cobblestone side-walk. Silently, I put a charm on each door so none of them would open properly. It was a small but hilarious trick I had learned when I was just a little girl. I leaned my broom on the railing next to me and shuffled my way through the town. What else could I do? I stopped once I climbed the stairs to the Inn's roof. I sat down on my knees, hung over the edge and peered into the window. It was quiet and dark. I chanted one of my favorite spells then winked my left eye. I smiled proudly to myself as I noticed that every single glass was successfully broken. I did the same to the Bar, but I couldn't bring myself to burst anything in the clinic.. I _do_ have a conscience you know. I worked my way to Sonata Tailoring and smirked fiendishly through the window.

**WIZARD'S POV**

It was around 2:30, and I decided it was about time to go outside and look at the stars. I looked up from my astronomy book and blinked a few times so I could see normally again. I stood up from my favorite chair and set the book on the table nearest to me. I reached down for the silver knob and attempted to open the thick front door. It didn't budge. I looked closer at the knob and noticed it was under a magical charm, but not a strong one. "Witch." I whispered. I snapped my fingers like a professional, de-charming the knob, and opened the door to find that the town had been half wrecked. This was the work of the Witch Princess for sure. She would never destroy anything, just ruin everyone's hard work.

I glanced around the town, going from one end to the other. The Lighthouse was broken, the dock was completely and utterly destroyed, and I also realized she had even thought of smashing up the inside of the Bar and Inn. She's definitely gotten more clever, that's a fact. I wandered around Harmonica town for a few more minutes, looking in each window to see what other damage she had done, thinking of ways to fix things before dawn. I got to the Tailoring shop and stopped in my tracks once I saw the Witch gazing through the window. I braced my self for attitude and walked up behind her.

**WITCH'S POV**

Just as I was staring through the window of the tailors, thinking of all the evil things I could do in there, something caught my eye in the corner of the window. The reflection of the Wizard, without a doubt. "Oh! Damn it!" I whispered, shock in my voice. I turned around to find him standing directly behind me. I gulped as I looked up at him. The one person who could actually do some damage to me and my self-esteem.

"Yea, damn is right. Witch." He spoke confidently. I regained my composure and glared at him and that smug smirk on his face.

"Hmph, Wizard." I said, frowning. He's going to make me fix all this. I know he will.

"So, are you going to fix all this yourself? Or am I going to make you?" His smirk got bigger. He wasn't making it easy to not hate him. I didn't answer, instead I folded my arms and averted my eyes to the ground. He rolled his eyes at me, grabbed my wrist tight and started dragging me toward the dock, or where the dock should've been. I reached desperately for my broom near the rail, but I couldn't quite get to it. Soon he had pulled me all the way to the edge of the walkway. We both watched as the waves brushed up against the wall near the Fishery. The Wizard motioned for me to get on with it. I huffed and scrunched my eyebrows down. He sighed and paced in front of me. "You know it's not easy for a wizard to undue a witch's work.."

"Well you'll have to practice magic sooner or later. You can't spend your whole life researching it with no practice!" I smiled, but he didn't. He knows I'm right. He shook his and walked behind me.

"Well if I didn't research all the time, I wouldn't know how to force you to fix all this." I was about to ask what he was talking about, but before I could he wrapped his arms around me and put his hands on my wrists. I blushed. He forced my hands so my palms were facing forward. I could feel his magic rush through my arms, pulling my magic with it, along with my adrenalin. My gold magic pulled he dock pieces out of the shifting water and assembled them together. Sure enough, with my own magic, he fixed the dock, without me even consulting in the matter. "There, now wasn't that easy?"

I shook my head several times and stood there, wide-eyed. "B-But..How..I thought.."

"But you didn't think, Witch. You implied I had to practice magic to be good at it. Yet, I'm most likely better than you at it." I didn't look at him but I knew he was giving me a death-glare. I bit my lower lip and clenched my eyes shut. He was smarter than me, and I didn't want to admit it. "C'mon, there is still a lot to do.." He trailed off in front of me. I opened my right eye and looked after him. Ugh. I would've turned him into a frog, a very tiny frog, but I didn't have the power or the potion.

It was around 6 o'clock when we finished everything. It took extra long since 1) I was forced against my will, I hate doing all the dirty work and 2) fixing broken glass, is difficult. The sun was just rising when we finished and I ran over to grab my broom. Just as I was about to fly away, there he was again, standing right next to me, and I couldn't move. I've never felt these _feelings_ before and I didn't understand how to shun them from my mind.

"Well that was stupid. You made me miss the stars." He said it like he didn't enjoy spending all night with me. Really, I didn't know if he did or _not_, which made me incredibly nervous.

"OH, I'm sorry." I said, trying to be sarcastic, but I just couldn't muster the attitude. I took a deep breath and exhaled the fresh morning air. I looked over to the water below and eyed the reflection of the sunrise. Pink, purple and orange. I returned my attention to the current thoughts in my head and said, "but I really am sorry, for causing all the trouble. I was bored an-and it gets lonely in my little cottage. I wanted to have a little fun. Y'know?" I attempted to smile but I couldn't. It didn't look too easy for him to smile either, but he tried, just to comfort me I hope.

"It's fine. It did help to practice my magic a little." He grinned sheepishly and I blushed at the returning memory of his arms around me. I smiled, it had been a long time since I had smiled out of joy. I turned around to get on my broom but before I did, I twirled around one last time.

"Oh, and, thank you." He looked confused.

"What for?" He asked me.

"Clean this whole mess up?" I smirked.

"Actually I-" Before he could finish, I stepped up on my tiptoes and hastily gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me, shocked. For a minute, I didn't know what was so surprising, but then I realized, I just kissed the Wizard! Damn! He and I have always been enemies! Always! But I guess this was the end of `Always`. After he calmed down he finished "My pleasure, Princess." It had been a while since someone had called me that. Princess. I _was_ a princess, wasn't I? At this point I couldn't get myself to leave quite yet, people were starting to wake up and I had to leave. I deflected my golden eyes to the side and pursed my lips. Before I could realize it, his hand was behind my head and his lips were pressed against mine.

**WIZARD'S POV**

I winged it and kissed her. It felt good, even if she was a _Witch_. I could hear something like lights flickering on and footsteps in the buildings behind me. I honestly couldn't care less about anyone seeing her and I, but she panicked, swung around and hopped atop her broom. Briskly, she spoke something to me.

"No one ever really sees me, no ever has." I nodded, blinked, and then she was gone.

I turned around and suddenly noticed that she'd charm _all_ the doorknobs. Damn.

* * *

_THAT was FUN! :D hope you liked it_

**R&R**


End file.
